Load sensors made in accordance with the principles of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,034 and 4,856,993 have been suggested for use for sensing forces applied to gaskets, one such use being for automotive gaskets. Such environments are hostile, frequently both because of high temperature and pressure conditions, and because of conditions hostile to the film and other materials used for fabricating the sensors. Because of that such load sensors may not conveniently be used in many gasket environments. It would be of advantage to be able to use such sensors for a wide range of such applications, and particularly where fluids to which a gasket may be exposed in use would degrade the sensors or components thereof.